Taken
by Conan Sama
Summary: One day while eating dinner with Ran, runs out of the agency and finds him self lost. A strange man with a creepy vibe approaches Conan and before Conan realizes it he's been kidnapped. What will Ran do when she realizes that he wont come back? Will Conan do to escape will someone save him? WARNING not sure where this is going maybe there will be some mature content not sure read a
1. Part 1

"Conan kun dinner is ready." I sit down at the table and eating silence filling the house. I start spacing out and thinking about random things when one though suddenly fills my mind with depression.

Why does Ran still wait? I'm never coming back...ever. I start to feel tears forming in my eyes at the thought. I instantly get off the chair and head towards the exit of the agency. "Chotto matte Conan kun." Ran yells in confusion as I open the door and run out as quick as I can. I keep running and running not bothering to stop the tears flowing out of my eyes.

I look up to find myself somewhere I have never seen before. "What are you doing here little boy? Looking for some fun~?" I turn to see a man in a hoodie around 5'7 and a long beard probably around his mid thirties heading towards me. I stand still staring at him while he heads towards me. He gets down on both knees and stares at me. "What pretty eyes you have. Would you like some candy?"

I stare at him in shock and shake my head. I then see him look up above me and nod his head. Not even a second later I feel something hit my head and I blackout.

RANS POV

I check the clock three hours have gone by did something happen. Maybe I'm just overreacting maybe he just needs some space. I take my phone out of my pocket and startcalling him. A couple a seconds went by and it went to voicemail. A feeling of dread washes over me as i hangs up tears forming in my eyes i dial the police. While talking with the police I start to break down. Around 5 minutes later the police take my statement and ask me where I last saw him and did like that. When they leave I couldnt stop crying so I just let it happen.

About an hour went by and I got a call yelling me to meet them at some weird address so I got ready quicker then a snicker and went to the address. When I got there I saw the police holding a bag. "Is this his?" I look into the bag gasping in shock as I see Everything Conan was wearing today in that bag and I start to cry again nodding furiously. (Like headbanging deku)

A couple minutes later a police came back with a pipe which had blood on it. I stared at it in horror as that police whispered to the one talking to me. "This might have finger prints on it we will have Forcenics check it till then please wait here." I start pacing around. "Oh Conan where are you? Are you alright?" I sigh and look up into the sky. I see it starting to rain. The police offers drags me under three shade and talks with me as to comfort me.


	2. Part 2

**CONAN POV**

I'm very cold but I don't wanna open my eyes. I try to remember where I am but I only feel pain on my head somewhere. I try to open my eyes but they are to heavy. I hear a noise and my eyes snap open. I check to see why I am so cold and realize I'm fully naked. I immediately start to feel scared. I look up to see a man coming towards me smiling very happily. When he finally comes towards me I start struggling to get out of the ropes that were tying my arms and legs together. When he noticed I was struggling he puts his hand on my stomach close to my private area and starts to rub it. I gasp a bit through the tape which he noticed smiling even more. I bang my head on his head to make him stop but I made him mad. He started kicking me and hitting me when I thought he was finally done he walked out of the room. I think he broke my ribs a bit and one of my arms but I can't tell anymore. When he comes back he had a knife in his hand. My eyes widen in horror as he heads towards me with it. He stabs both my thighs and I yell a bit through the tape.

He picks me up and puts me on a metal table and I flinch at the sudden cold on my skin.He then proceeds to stab both my arms. I yell out in pain again through the tape. He unties my arms and legs knowing full well I can't move and takes off the tape on my mouth. I couldn't look at him but I hear the sound of leather hissing against cloth and clanks of metal hitting the floor. I see the man get on the table naked. My eyes widen in horror as I am about to yell when he puts a gag in my mouth. He positioned himself by my 'hole' and thrusts in. I yell as loud as I could though the gag. He kept thrusting in and out at a fast pace I couldn't help the noises coming out of my mouth. A mixture of moans screaming yelling and skin slapping eachother was the only thing heard in the room. When he finishes it hurts and I can't move He puts his hand on my private and starts licking it I start crying. ' Help please.'

 **RANS POV**

The police left around 5 minutes ago and I stayed still in the same spot. A feeling as if something bad was happening came over me. I look to my left and see Hattori walking towards me. "Yo Neechan whatcha doin here where's KuConan Kun?" I look at him my eyes tearing up. "He's been kidnapped." He looks back at me surprised "Tell me everything including the police findings." I explain to him trying my best not to cry in the process.

He looks at me with a look of anger and passion we'll find him. I look at him with doubt and he nods with reassurance. I really hope Conan is ok.


	3. Part 3

CONAN POV

I see the man leave most likely to go get stuff and I try and get up. Somehow I made it to the place I'm assuming is the living room in ten minutes when I hear the door open. NONONONO!

HATTORI POV

When the Forcenics came back they found finger prints matching the name of a foreigner named John Hernandez and he moved to Japan 15 years ago so he's most likely fluent in Japanese. The police go to check for the man's address. Its in the country side in the middle of nowhere. Without hesitation I run to find a taxi and head towards the address. The traffic was bad really bad. "KUSO WE GOTTA HURRY I'LL PAY YA 300 EXTRA YEN JUST FINDA WAY OUTTA HERE!!!" The taxi man swerves his way in and out of traffic till we are out of it. We finally get onto a dirt road in the middle of no where the cops following behind but I didn't care as long as Kudo is safe. I see a familiar red Mazda and reckless driving in the distance. "Sato keiji." I mutter quietly under my breath.

We make it to the address Sato behind and she and takagi get out the car and realize its me. "Hattori what was that about?" I sigh and answer honestly. "Conan had been kidnapped this might be the address." They both look shocked and the other police officers with Ran pull over. We step into the house and hear muffled yelling and moans. "What the fuck." I say harshly Ran to shocked to speak.

CONAN POV

The man's hits me hard in the chest and I can't breath. He picks me up and takes me to the table "no please." I say with a soft hoarse voice. He just smiles and sets me down on the metal table I flinch once again. He grabs the knife and stabs me on my feet and hands this time. I cried out in pain and just accepted my fate. He takes off his clothes and positions himself again thrusting even harder then the last time. I scream out in pain blood starting to come out. He stops and starts playing with my privates and bites em. I let out a soft moan and scream accidentally and he stops to go do something. My vision starts to blur from all the blood loss. Once he's gone a different door opens and I see a dark blurry figure and a feminine one coming in. "CONAN KUN"

HATTORI POV

Before we went in the police had surrounded the building in case he tried escaping. I wasn't prepared for what I saw. I saw Conan on a metal table naked bruised and bloodied on his arms and legs. "CONAN KUN!!" I run towards him and grab him blood coming out between his legs. "No... what did he do to you!?" He looked at me confused and tiredly. He was gasping and wheezing heavily, the stench of sex in the air. SEX NONONONONONO THIS CAN'T BE REAL. "Hattori." I look down and he's already passed out. "CONAN!" I turn behind me and see Ran running towards me she gasps. "What happened?" She asked as tears were forming in her eyes. "I think... He got raped by John." She looked down at Conan and noticed the blood coming from between his legs and the bite mark on his privates. She gasps and starts crying and I see paramedics coming and gasping at the sight. They take him into the ambulance and drive of me and Ran inside. I take one look back and see the man in handcuffs naked and smiling.


	4. Please Read

[Authors note: so I wanted to say how much appreciation I have towards the people who like my stuff honestly it makes me happy since I hadn't been happy recently. I know I might sound selfish but I prefer reviews/comments instead of heart/votes on my stories. Three comments always lift my spirits. Especially since I've been depressed recently. Thank you to the people at for the reviews and wattpad for the votes. I wouldn't of been happy with out y'all.]


	5. please read?

i find this fanfiction very cringy should i stop writing it? im not sure


	6. End

Hattori POV

"Did you hit your head?" A soon as those words came out my mouth Kudo froze and a look of terror came over his face. "OI Conan, Conan you alright?" His face starts turning pale and his breathing quickens. "CONAN CONAN." I yell trying to get his attention but it was no use. "Hattori kun what's wrong?" I turn to see Ran confused and I point to Conan. She starts to freak out as Conan's breathing starts to get heavier. Ran runs out of the room to call a nurse. I go up to Kudo and pat his back as a way of comfort.

When the nurses finally come in they try their best to comfort him, but nothing was working. Finally an idea stuck me. "Nee-Chan maybe you try." She nods in agreement and walks towards Conan with a soft look on her face. "Conan kun daijobou?" She starts to pat his back in a soothing matter. She then places a kiss on his forehead. Once she places the kiss on his forehead he calls down. I watch as Conan open his eyes and looks around in confusion.

Conan's POV

A WEEK LATER

I'm so glad to be out of the hospital. They did get me a service dog because of my ptsd.

"Oi kudo." I turn to see Hattori. "Ya wanna know something?" I nod my head while fixing my dogs leash. "Nee Chan kissed you right here." Hattori puts his finger on the middle of my forehead and I blush. "R..really?" He nods. "Yeah, we couldn't calm you down so she kissed your forehead." I blush deep shade of red andlook down. "Well maybe one-day the kiss will be on you lips."


	7. okay,wtf

This is so fucking cringy. How the fuck did y'all read this? I might remake it to be less cringy.


End file.
